Movie war dimension: Science of war
by Taiman215
Summary: Two worlds, four Riders. One of fantasy, while the other is of science. They must work together in order to stop a common enemy from taking over. "The laws of victory are set in motion!" "This is my stage now!" It's time for the crossover! (Crossover with D3ADPOOLK1d)
1. Another gaim?

**Hey guys and welcome to my side of the crossover with D3ADPOOLK1d Movie war dimension: the science of war, This is a crossover with his Build a legend story, a crossover with Rwby and Kamen Rider build**

**And obviously if you guys don't want to get confused read both my story and his story but for now **

**Let's a go**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Hands by Masayoshi oshi **

In the Helhiem Forest it was a beautiful day with Inves birds singing and Helhiem fruit blooming and for our protagonists well…

**ORANGE SQUASH**

Shiro kicked through another Inves as Daichi stabbed his spear into the ground summoning Banana Spears that stabbed into the Inves's causing them to explode and at the same time Shiro slashed a Inves in half while kicking another one towards Daichi as she stabbed him in the chest.

"I think that's all of them" Daichi said as he stabbed his spear into the ground "Woo boy that's was tiring" Shiro said as he placed his hand on his helmet.

Baron sighed as he removed his lockseed and closed it returning him to normal as he looked over at his brother "Cmon let's get Helhiem fruit Professor Colbert wanted" Daichi said as he walked up to a random tree but what he didn't notice was Shiro looking up to the top of the tree.

"Shiro, what are you looking at, come and help me" Daichi said as Shiro blinked a bit before looking back at Daichi "You say something Daichi?" Shiro asked as Daichi looked at him "What were you looking at back there"

Shiro looked up and turned his head "I thought I saw something?" He said before turning to his sword "You see something Derf?" Shiro asked making the sword shake **"Nope I didn't see anything partner"** Derf said making Shiro sigh.

"Yeah Yeah what ever can you come and help me now" Daichi said and Shiro nodded taking off his driver so they could take the fruit with out turning them into lockseeds.

"Alright we got a good few let's head back to the academy" Daichi said taking out his lock vehicle and unlocking it becoming the rose attacker.

As he got on the bike he noticed Shiro a bit quite "Hey Shiro!" He yelled snapping him back to reality "Wha!?" He said surprised "You okay you seem… weird?" Daichi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing I just have a feeling something strange will happen today" Shiro mumbled as he looked up While Daichi snickered "More stranger than the things we've seen" Shiro said smiled at that before unlocking his lock vehicle and getting on it "True to that" he said before they both drove back to the academy.

**Helhiem Forest**

**Blood stalk P.O.V**

I smirked as I watched the two fruit boys ride they're bike through a portal that it created **"I can't say it enough these fruits are incredible"** I said while plucking a fruit and eating it **"And delicious"**

I snickered a bit before jumping off the tree **"Well than I guess I'll get pinky, her 'magic' she has will be the perfect energy source"**.

As I was about to go kidnap pinky I suddenly heard growling from behind me **"Hmm?"** I turned around to see two of those monsters from this forest one was a humanoid red lion with sharp nails and the other was a blue humanoid mantis monster.

"**Oh? You want to tangle with me Alright I was bored anyway let's do this" **I said and they growled before rushing towards me.

The lion tried slashing me but I easily dodged it and kicked in the chest but at the same time it kicked me back **"Oh not bad"**

The Mantis tried wiping meet with it attends but I dodged them easily and took out my trans team gun and began shooting at it but it didn't do anything **"Unaffected by bullets huh? Interesting" **I said before stretching out one of my tendrils on my arms and stabbing the monster throwing him into a tree.

The Lion got back up and rushed towards me tackling me to the ground and began punching and scratching me to no affect **"Oh how adorable you're just like a dog"** I said before kicking him off me into the tree next to the mantis.

"**Alright I'm getting bored time to finish you two off now"** I was about to put a bottle into my gun but then the growled even further and soon began growing wings and its claws grew longer.

"**What the?"** I said surprised at the Lions sudden evolution but I was even more surprised when it grabbed the Mantis Arms and began to hover in the sky carrying the monster in its **"Well… that's unexpected"**

The Lion roared before throwing the mantis at me which the Mantis than wrapped me up in its antenna allowing the Lion slash my helmet scratching it and throwing me back.

I slowly got back up and felt my helmet noticing a scratch before laughing **"Hahahaha Oh I'm keeping you two" **I stretched out my tendrils and stabbed them with the tendrils paralyzing them.

"**I wonder what kind of smash I'll get from you?"** I said taking out a full bottle and placing it in my gun.

**FULL BOTTLE**

I aimed my gun at the two monsters before smirking **"Let's hope you two make some… interesting results"**

**STEAM ATTACK! FULL BOTTLE!**

I shot the at them wrapping them in steam where they screamed in pain slowly turning into new smashes and as the steam dispersed my eyes widened as my mouth smirked under my helmet **"Now that's interesting"**

**Tristain academy**

**Third person p.o.v**

After driving through Helhiem Forest for a bit Shiro and Daichi made it back to Tristain academy much to the surprise of the maids and the servants.

"Mr Shiro? Mr Daichi? What were those portals you just came from?" Siesta asked completely confused while Shiro just scratched his cheek "Uh let's just say it's something that's involved with our armor" He said and Siesta nodded

As she was leaving Daichi had sighed "Damnit we should've made sure were we would've ended up through the portal" Daichi said as Shiro laughed a bit "Don't worry so much that's all in the past now" Shiro said as they both got off they're bikes and closed them up back to they're lock forms

"Alright let's head back to Colberts lab before Louise or the others can-" Daichi was suddenly cut off by three familiars voices "Familiars!""Shiro""DARLING!" Daichi slumped with a sigh "Damn it" He said as Louise, Tabitha and Kirche ran up to the, with Kirche trying to hug Daichi but he quickly dodged "Aww" she pouted.

"Where have you two been we've been looking for you all morning and afternoon!" She yelled at the two as Kirche grabbed Daichi's arm and put it in between her breasts "I'm sure darling… oh and Shiro has a perfectly good explanation for there absence" she purred as a vein grew on Louise's head "Shut up Zerberst!"

As the two began fighting once again Tabitha noticed one of the dropped Helhiem fruit that Shiro had dropped "What's this?" She asked she suddenly felt drawn to the fruit as she opened her mouth a about to take a bite out of it.

"TABITHA DON'T!" Shiro yelled slapping the fruit out of her hands much to the surprise of the girls "Why did you do that?" Tabitha asked turning her head in confusion.

Shiro paused for a bit trying to figure out a good answer until he just picked up the fruit and stood up "No reason hahahaha come on Daichi let's go hahahahaha" Shiro said before grabbing his brothers hand and speed walking towards Colbert's lab.

The three girls just watched Shiro hurriedly drag his brother away from them towards the forest next to the school.

Kirche placed her fingers on her lips and turned her head "That was" "Odd" Tabitha finished as Kirche nodded "Thank you Tabitha you're right why would Mr Shiro snap like that over some strange fruit" Kirche pondered.

Louise was in thought when suddenly her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers "That's it!" She said making the two girls turn to her "What was that Louise?" Kirche asked with a raised eyebrow "I think we should follow those two" Louise suggested and the two girls nodded

"Of Course I want to come, I want to see how mysterious my darling truly is" Kirche said while holding her hands together much to the annoyance of Louise and Tabitha just nodded.

Louise shook her head and sighed before nodding "Alright than let's go follow my familiars" Louise said while pumping her hands in the air and Kirche did the same but Tabitha just nodded.

**Colbert's lab**

When Shiro had dragged Daichi to the lab Daichi was finally able to get out of his surprisingly strong grasp "Okay can you explain what that was about" Daichi asked while pointing to Shiro "… I have no idea what you're talking about" Shiro mumbled looking away from Daichi.

"Don't give me that you suddenly yell at Tabitha and than drag me here, what are you so worried about!?" Daichi deadpanned While Shiro just sighed "Fine I'll tell you, I didn't think it would be safe having these Helhiem fruit out in the open like that but I didn't say anything cause it might have a caused a uproar but than Tabitha almost ate one so I had to stop her and than you can guess everything else from there" Shiro said scratching his head while Daichi just nodded "Oh that's why Alright than" he said with a smile.

"Hm? What's all this ruckus" A voice from within the building said as professor Colbert came out of the building "Ah Shiro, Daichi you're back and you've brought me more Helhiem fruit" Colbert said with a smile making Shiro and Daichi nod.

"And I see you brought guests" Colbert said pointing to bushes where Louise, Kirche and Tabitha where hiding "Ah! Professor you knew we were here!?" Louise said with a sweat drop while Colbert just smiled "Of Course after everything I've experienced do you really think I wouldn't be able to notice you" Colbert said with a smug grin

"A-Anyway can you please explain to us what you three are doing?" Louise asked pointing to the three "Oh it's quite simple I just requested they're help with a certain project that I am working on" Colbert answered with a smile "Project? What project?" Kirche asked as Shiro and Daichi put down the bags they held the helhiem fruit in.

"Well you see a few weeks ago, Me, Shiro and Daichi had explored the forest that they're armor originated and we found out that these fruits that are abundant they're send out a aroma that draws people in to eating them but unfortunately they are heavily poisonous so even one bite could kill you" He said making they're eyes widen in shock.

"So that means if Tabitha had eaten it earlier" Kirche said as Shiro continued "She would've died" When Shiro said that Tabitha walked up to him and bowed "Thank you for saving me, Shiro" Shiro smiled at that rubbed her head making her blush "No problem Tabitha"

"But that doesn't explain why you needed them to collect these fruits" Louise asked and Colbert smiled "Well I wanted to study these fruits to find away to create some kind of potion that can allow me to explore the forest without being caught by the fruits aroma" He said before motioning them inside.

"I've done several experiments by using fruits with similar abilities but it seems that the Helhiem fruits are much more stronger than I expected so every experiment has turned into a failure" He sighed looking at all of the failed experiments in his lab

"Don't worry about it Professor I mean you can't expect a experiment to work after one try" Shiro said and Colbert nodded "Thank you Shiro I needed that"

Colbert smiled and turned to the girls "I hope my explanation eased your concerns ère, I simply needed your familiars help for a experiment, I apologize for not informing you before hand" Colbert bowed as Louise shook her head.

"It's alright sir just tell me next time" Louise said before walking towards the door "It's getting late so I'm going to bed" Louise said and Kirche agreed "I agree, I have someone waiting in my room as we speak" Kirche said before looking over at Daichi and winking.

After they left it was silent for a few seconds until "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What was that!" Daichi yelled before he ran outside only to freeze "What the hell!" He yelled which made Shiro follow him and when he did his eyes widened in shock "That… is… awesome!".

What they saw out there were Inves's but they were different than the usual kind, They had metal parts replacing some of they're limbs. A Byakko Inves's top half was completely organic while its bottom half was mechanical and it had a mechanical clawed right hand, A Shika Inves's arm were robotic with arm cannons and its orange horns were replaced with metallic ones.

There were also some Bat Inves's with metallic wings and arms with laser swords on them and a Lion Inves with robotic arms, claws and legs and it could even breath fire, The Yagi Inves's were mostly the same except it a robotic head with even bigger horns.

There were also about a dozen elementary Inves's as well with they're grey hard skin replaced with hard metallic futu

"Are those… cyborg Inves?" Daichi asked while inspecting the kaijin "They're so cool" Shiro said with stars in his eyes "Hah you're such a kid" Daichi sighed before Colbert walked up next to him "Amazing I've never seen materials like these before" Colbert said with the same stars in his eyes as Shiro making Daichi sweatdrop.

They were starting to move closer so Louise ran back into the lab as Tabitha and Kirche whistled there fingers calling there familiars "Sylphid" "Flame!" They called as the Dragon and Salamander came out of no where.

"You ready Daichi?" Shiro asked while taking out his driver and Daichi smirked "Yeah let's do this," he said before they placed the driver on they're waist and took out they're orange and banana lockseeds

"HENSHIN!" They said at the same time as they unlocked the lockseeds summoning giant metallic fruits above them as they placed them on they're driver and pulled the yellow knife opening them.

**Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!**

**Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe~ar!**

The metallic fruit landed on them and slowly folded becoming there armor as they got into fighting positions **"Oh these guys look tough you ready partner?"** Def asked and Gaim smirked "Yeha let's do this!"

Gaim rushed towards the Byakko Inves and slash him with the Musou Saber but the Byakko Inves caught it with it's metallic arm before Gaim in the stomach with it metallic boot causing Gaim to actually shoot him in the face with the gun on the sword.

At the same time Baron was fighting the Yagi Inves, It was trying to tackle him with its horns but he quickly dodged the attack and stabbed him back with his spear this went on for a good couple of minutes until Baron started getting sick of it and he pulled the yellow knife up two times and stabbed his spear to the ground

**BANANA AU LAIT!**

Several banana spears came from the ground and stabbed the monster both damaging it and trapping it as Baron aimed his spear "Time to test this move out, SPEAR VICTORY!" Baron tossed the spear at the trapped monster causing a large explosion killing the monster.

Baron walked up to the remains and picked up his spear from the ground "Not bad I might keep that" He said before moving on to other Inves's

Meanwhile with Colbert, Tabitha and Kirche They we're currently holding off the elementary inves, Colbert, Kirche and flame were using they're fire magic to burn the Inves while Tabitha is using her wind magic along with Sylphid's strength to hold them back to allow Kirche and Colbert to burn them.

Meanwhile with Gaim he was dodging slash and blasts from the Byakko Inves and the Lion Inves that had joined in, Gaim decided it was good Idea to place his sword in naganita mode and so he did and he placed his orange lockseed on it.

He began swinging his sword around charging up energy within them as he dodged and slashed at the Two Inves Derf began to speak

**1**

**10**

**100**

**1000**

**10000**

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

He slashed two energy beams at the monsters trapping them in energy oranges and slashed them both in half before jumping back to escape the explosion.

"Who boy that was tough, guess I'll move to the next one" he says as he moves over to the Shika InvesAt the same time Baron was fighting a bat Inves that was flying around making difficult for him to attack he decided to try a different tactic as he pulled the yellow knife on his driver once.

**BANANA SQUASH!**

He stabbed in the air creating a large energy Banana that stabbed the Bat Inves. He used all his strength to slam the Inves to the ground before he jumped in the air and stabbed him in the chest causing him to explode.

Baron got back up and looked over at Gaim who was rushing towards the Shika Inves "Guess I'll give him a hand" Baron said before he rushed towards the two.

At the same time Gaim was dodging blasts from the Inves's arm cannons but he was too slow as he was blasted in the chest knocking him back a bit and making him drop his pine lockseed.

"Shiro are you okay,?" Daichi asked as he helped Shiro back up on his feet "Yeah I'm fine just… oh crap" he says as he sees the Inves pick up his dropped lockseed and eat it causing him to grow bigger and bigger.

It's body became bigger and muscular, it's orange and blue horns grew and lengthened and it even grew a large mouth with teeth as it roared out load.

It roared as it started to a rampage around the area causing Baron and Gaim to dodge its attacks. Gaim jumped up high and separated his naganita into They're sword modes and stabbed its back but it didn't seem to have much of a effect as he was just knocked off.

At the same time Baron pulled his yellow knife three time and pulled his spear back.

**BANANA SPARKLING!**

Baron sent several energy bananas at the beast making it fall over.

Gaim ran up to Baron and smirked under his helmet "You ready to finish this guy?" Gaim asked and Baron nodded "Yeah let's do this" he says as they both pulled the yellow knife once.

**ORANGE SPARKLING!**

**BANANA SPARKLING!**

Energy began charging into there feet as they began to strike a running pose, they began running towards the bound beast energy charging in They're foots before jumping in the and performing a kick.

**BURAI KICK!**

**CAVALIEND!**

They performed energy kicks at the beast causing a large explosion killing the Inves and leaving Gaim and Baron the only ones there "Let's go check on the others" Daichi suggested and Shiro agreed as they moved on back towards the lab where the other were just about done with the Inves.

"Hey you guys okay?" Gaim asked as Tabitha and Kirche fell down "Tired" Tabitha said as Gaim caught her "Heh thanks for the help Tabitha" Gaim said as he rubbed her head much to the pleasure of the girl.

"Darling~?" Kirche asked with hope in her eyes "No" Baron simply answered making the girl fall down dramatically "Noooooooo"

"Anyway, we must go check on the lab and Ms Valliere" Colbert said and they all nodded walking into the lab, but when they came inside the froze at what they saw.

"**Oh the little fruit ninja's are back? And with they're rich little nobles as well I see"** A man in a red jumpsuit with a glowing cobra on the chest and on the face. He was carrying a unconscious Louise over his shoulder

"Who are you! What do you want with Louise!" Baron demanded as the mysterious man just laughed **"Well for the who call me Blood stalk and for the what Well I need pinky here for a little project" **he said which just made Daichi glare.

"**Oh don't give me that look, be glad that I was kind enough not to kill her I could retract that kindness if you want but than who's the villain"** he said evilly and began to laugh but Shiro interrupted him "Y-You" He said making Blood stalk trip him self "**N-No that was a rhetorical question" **he said which made Shiro smile "And I gave you a rhetorical answer" Blood stalk almost fell over when he heard that before looking at Shiro **"Dear oum I traded build for this"**

"Enough!" Daichi yelled readying his spear "I'm going to get Louise back even if I have to kick your ass!" Daichi yelled which made Shiro raise a eyebrow "You sure about that Daichi I mean even I can tell he's stronger than he look" Shiro said which made Daichi growl "I Don't care we need to get Louise back!"

Daichi rushed towards Blood stalk and jumped up high so he could stab him but Blood stalk just bitch slapped him away with Cobra he summoned "Oh wow who saw that coming" **"Oh wow who saw that coming"** Shiro and Blood stalk said at the same time before looking at each other "Hah you owe me a coke!" **"Hah you owe me coke!"** They said at the same time before pointing at each other "Hah you owe me two cokes!" **"Hah you owe two- oh dammit"** he grumbled as Shiro pumped his hands in the air.

"Ugh" Daichi said as he got back up **"Well this has been fun kid but I gotta go, but it's not like I'm not leaving you any gifts"** Blood stalk said before shooting the wall behind him and running off "Hey get back here" Daichi said running after him

"Daichi wai- Ah!" "Darling!" Shiro was cut off when Kirche ran over him chasing Daichi "Ow".

"You okay?" Tabitha asked helping him up "Yeah… oh crap DAICHI!" Shiro running out of the hole towards his brother

"Daichi!" Shiro yelled out trying to find his brother so he could help him save Louise "Daichi! Where'd you go?" He called out again and as He began to get worried He suddenly heard something he didn't expect

"Is that… Gaim?" Shiro turned around to see two guys standing in front of a Helhiem crack with forest behind it.

The first guy had blond hair with blue eyes, he was wearing blue trousers with a black hoodie underneath white armor parts and brown and red gloves. He also had a sword inside a long white sheath.

The other guy was a dragon themed rider in a black body suit with navy parts attached to it, on the arms where white going down his arms with a piece of bronze on his left that looked like the top part of a dragons mouth and the other arm looking like the bottom part. Around the shoulders was navy blue with a goldish bronze fiery design. And his helmets visor was of the same dragon design on it with a bronze dragon in the middle. And his belt was navy blue with a blue fiery design and it had a blue and gold dragon on it with a blue bottle in it.

'He looks familiar' Shiro though as he took out his rider book much to the surprise of the other 'Let's see here dragon theme, navy color and dragon on his driver could he be?' Shiro thought as he closed his book and walked up to the two guys

"Hey, you're another rider right? If what I remember from Gentaro-Senpai is true, than you're Kamen Rider Cross-Z right?" Shiro ask's much to the surprise of the two.

"How did you know that!" Cross-z asked while reaching for his navy colored sword "Woah Naga calm down I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this" The blond guy says trying to calm down Cross-z which works "Fine, how did you know who I am?" Cross-z asks folding his arms together.

"Well my old teach Mr. Kisaragi met a guy who became the same rider as you" Shiro said before reaching his hand out for a hand shake "Also my name's Shiro, Shiro Higara or Kamen Rider Gaim" he says and the blond guy take it "My name Jaune arc, short, sweet and rolls of the tongue and the ladies love it" He said which made Shiro snicker "Do they" He said with a smirk which made Jaune sigh "Why does everyone say that"

Shiro than looked over at Cross-z "And yours?" He asked and Cross-z sighed "Naga, Naga Dragoon its nice to meet you" He said taking a hand shake from Shiro "It's nice to meet you too"

"Oh yeah and this is Derf" Gaim said lifting up his muso saber much to the confusion of Jaune and Naga **"Nice to meetcha the name Derf"** Derf said making the two boys jump in surprise "Woah!" Jaune and Naga yelled while jumping back "Yeah surprised me too as well" he said with a smile while Derf just laughed **"Haha looks like these two could use a back bone"** he said much to the annoyance of the pair.

"So what your guys stor-" Shiro was interrupted by something coming out of the crack making them a look over at it "Is that… me?" Shiro asks looking over at the Kaijin.

It looked similar to both Gaim and the Inves's he had faced earlier, Half it's body was robotic version of gaims legs except grey and silver the top part of its body looked like a Inves version of Gaim with orange skin armor and a large orange energy sword, on it Arms and head were blue attends that could be used as whips and its helmet looked like a Inves version of Gaim.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look friendly!" Naga said readying his sword and Jaune did the same ready his sword and shield.

Gaim looked at them and smirked "Alright let's do this, Ready guys!" Gaim yelled getting into a fighting position with his two swords and Jaune and Naga nodded as they rushed towards the Gaim Smash.

**(Play ExA Exciting x Attitude)**

Gaim and Gaim smash slash they're sword at each other getting into a clash each pushing each other but it seemed like the smash was about to win but Cross-z came in and slashed its back which didn't seem to do much but push him a bit allowing Gaim to slash him in the chest.

The smash roared out load before slashing its sword downwards at Jaune who blocked it with his shield before slashing at its legs which made it fall over a bit but not enough as it just kicked Jaune away.

The smash roared again before noticing Gaim rush towards him so he used the attenas on it Arms to force Gaim to fall over, the smash roared before jumping up high and was about to stab Gaim in his chest but Jaune threw his shield in between them saving Gaim.

Gaim used the shield to push the smash a bit more back before throwing the shield back to Jaune who caught it, Gaim slashed at the Smash but it blocked it with its sword.

"Naga let's use go, Dragon knight!" He said lifting his shield up and Cross-z nodded getting up on the shield and using some kind of navy energy to strengthen his feet on jump off the shield allowing him to kick the smash in the face.

"Thanks Naga and you just gave me a Idea" Gaim said before taking out the ex aid lockseed and unlocking it "Reiji I'm going to need to borrow your power for a bit"

**EX-AID!**

A large zipper appeared over him which opened up to reveal Ex-aids head along with several chocolate blocks "What the hell is that!" Jaune yelled and Gaim smirked "This is a power of Kamen Rider Ex-aid!" He yelled before lifting up the lockseed and placing it on the driver before locking it in place and pulling the yellow knife causing the head to drop on him.

**Ex-Aid Arms! Mighty Mighty Level Up!**

The head slowly folded out with the head splitting in half to become shoulder pads and the bottom of the headed folding out to become a chest plate with a health bar. His helmets visor become ex-aids anime eyes and he even had Ex-aid spiky hair on the top of his helmet and his DaiDaimaru was replaced with the Gashacon breaker in sword mode.

**(Switch song to Excite)**

"I'll beat this stage with no continues!" Gaim yelled before jumping on one of the chocolate blocks and cutting it in half to reveal a white medal with the kanji for fire on it "Naga catch!" Gaim yelled tossing the item to Naga who was fighting the smash and the item entered his body much to his surprise

"Okay this is weird" he said before his body was Incased in flames "And awesome!" He yelled kicking the Smash in the chest "I have a feeling I can't lose" he said before pulling the hilt of his sword back three times.

**Million hit!**

Cross-z slashed smash several time in red, yellow and green before doing one more powerful slash pushing the smash towards Jaune.

"Jaune catch!" Gaim yelled tossing him a energy item with the Kanji for earth on it as it entered Jaune's body changing his aura to brown "This is amazing" he said as he raised his shield at the same time as the smash smashed into him "Let's see how far you can go!" He said pushing his shield sending the smash into the air.

"Guess I gotta finish it" he said sending a item with the kanji for thunder on it into his body for pulling the yellow knife three time

**MIGHTY CRITICAL SPARKING!**

Gaim jumped up in the air and with a pink, green and orange foot kicked the smash in mid air causing a large explosion sending the two to the ground.

**(End song)**

"**Boss now!" **His dragon said and Cross-z nodded as he took out a empty bottle and aimed towards the smash which had energy particles go into the bottle leaving a Kamakiri Inves which shortly melted.

"So?" Gaim asked closing his Ex-aid armor which disappeared returning him to normal "What's your guys story?" He asked with smile.

A zipper passed by the screen which reveal both Gaim and Barons symbol and all of there lockseed before being closed by a door to reveal Builds symbol.

**And done, what do you guys think of the new chapter I liked it anyway I don't have much to say for now so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and are looking for to Chapter three which will be on D3ADPOOLK1d's account but for now.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	2. Tristain invasion

**Hey guys and welcome to the fourth chapter of my crossover with D3ADPOOLK1d, Movie war dimensions: science of war, if you want the full story check out D3ADPOOLK1d's Build up fruit for the other chapters but for now let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Hands by Masayoshi Oishi**

* * *

**Shiro P.O.V**

So you guys might be wondering what happened after I met Naga and Jaune well you see shortly after we defeated the me rip off, we met up with Professor Colbert and Tabitha and after that we soon went off to Colbert's lab to ask Naga and Jaune some questions.

Naga had shaggy brown hair and glowing green eyes and was wearing a school uniform with a red and gold vest and brown trousers and most surprising was dragon scales on his arm and a dragon tail on his back and he explained he was something called a Faunus a half dragon half hum hybrid which I though was awesome.

Naga and Jaune sat next to each other and on the other side me and Tabitha sat next to each other. Tabitha was reading book but I could tell she was paying attention and Professor Colbert was preparing some tea before placing it on the table in front of us before sitting down on his desk.

"So could you two please tell me where Ms. Valliere, Ms Zerberst and Mr. Higara disappeared to?" He asked two while drinking some of his tea.

"Well were not exactly sure ourselves sir" Naga said making Colbert raise a eyebrow "What do you mean?" He asked with interest in his voice.

"Well what naga means is that we're not exactly sure ourselves, like we don't where we are or how we made it to the country side from vale by just jumping through that zipper thing" Jaune says while rubbing his head a bit.

"Vale?" All of three of us says confused at what he meant "You don't know vale? It's one of the biggest cities in Remnant" Naga says shocked and Jaune agrees with widened eyes.

'I think I've figured out what's going on but I'll ask a few more questions first' I thought before looking at the two "And what were you doing before you got here?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well our team, team Jnnpr and team Rwbby were on a Grimm hunting mission, when were attacked by a guy with the same belt as you Shiro, he called himself Kamen Rider Reaper " Jaune said making my eyes widened "So that's where Reaper disappeared to" I said sitting back taking it in "Could you continue".

"Okay, Well me and my friend Baron or Kamen Rider build were attacked by him, we tried fighting him but he over powered us and was able to kidnap my best friend Blake" Naga said clenching his fist in anger,

"I tried chasing him but he jumped through a zip like portal and followed, accidentally bringing Jaune here with me" he said before looking at him "Sorry" he said and Jaune just smiled "No problem".

"May I asked, What are Grimm?" Tabitha asked with a raised eyebrow making the pair jaw drop "How do you guys not know about Grimm" Naga yelled in shock "They are literally some of the most dangerous creatures in all of Remnant!".

"And the ball has finally dropped!" I said with a smirk before standing up "What do you mean Shiro" Tabitha asked me with a raised eyebrow "I think I've figured out what's going on here" I said making everyone shocked "You did how!?" Naga asked me shocked.

"Well a couple of things, you're armor and clothing don't seem to be part of the clothing style of this world, you're technology is much more advanced than anything we have here and most importantly there's no such place called Remnant here, this is the nation of Halkeginia not Remnant" I said with a smirk making them look at me with widened eyes.

"So… that means" Jaune asked me shocked and I nodded "Yup you're in another world" When I said that Naga got up as well and lift me up by the collar "Like we'll believe you! Who'd believe something as crazy as another world!" Naga yelled at me in anger but I could also feel something else in his voice… sadness

"Look I know it's crazy but you have to believe me!" I yelled at him and he just growled before dropping me "Then prove it! Prove that we're in another world" he told me with a glare.

I started sweating bullets when he said that 'Oh god what do I do, I mean maybe I could try summoning Reiji with the ex-aid lockseed, but I don't want to disturb him, so what do I do!' I asked myself as I opened my mouth "Uh… well you see… uuuuuhhhh" "He can't explain it but I can" We looked over to the hole in the wall where Blood stalk escaped and standing there was someone I knew all too well.

"Doctor Pac-man!?" I asked as Naga and Jaune looked at me before looking back at the Doctor "Pac-man?" They asked making me laugh a bit.

Doctor Pac-man walked up to me and helped me back up from the ground "It's good to see you again Shiro" he told me and I nodded "Yeah you too, but what are you doing here?" I asked him making him smile under his helmet "I've come here to help you out with your problem here"

It took me a few minutes to figure out what he was talking about until it finally hit me "Oh alright" I said with a nod before he looked over at Naga who was pointing at him "And Who are you?" He asked him and Colbert agreed "Yes Who are you and how do you know ".

"Let me explain" I said walking in front of him "This is Doctor Pac-man, a world traveler that needed my help with helping another rider I agreed and for helping him he gave me this" I said showing them my Ex-aid lockseed.

"Yes, you see I noticed two different multiverses were beginning to converge so I decided to help out since Shiro's world was the first world to come into contact with the world of Remnant" Doctor Pac-man explains making everyone except me turn there heads in confusion.

"What do you mean by multiverses" Tabitha asked him making him sigh "This is going to take longer than I expected" he said taking out his gameboy looking device and projecting a screen with a bunch of planets and galaxies on it.

"Imagine multiple worlds all existing in the same space but so far away that they can't reach other" he says while pressing a world on screen which zoomed in showing pictures of me and the other armored riders including some I haven't seen yet like Zangetsu, Bravo and Knuckle

"This world we are on right now is known as the world of Armored riders" he explained making Colbert raise a eyebrow "Why is called that?" He questioned "Because most of the armored riders are native here" he explained making him nod.

He than chose another world which revealed four images of riders like Reiji as Kamen Rider ex aid and the two riders we fought together Brave and Snipe along with a biker themed rider which said Kamen Rider Lazer at the bottom.

"This is the world I am native from the world of the Gamer riders, this world is known as Gamindustri each split into there own nations" he says before picking another world and when I saw it my eyes widened in a smile.

"This is known as the world of heroes where many groups of heroes all converge into one world" he explained making us all turn out heads in confusion making him sigh "Heroes from other worlds are also a part of here" he said before enhancing it revealing two riders with watch themed designs.

"This is the world Shiro is native from and these are the current heroes of this world but if we fast forward a bit" he says before scrolling up the screen to the year 2219 "Later on in this worlds time line people start to develop mutations in there bodies called quirks, it's similar to your worlds Sembelances" he explained making Jaune and Naga nod.

"Your from another world Shiro?" Tabitha asked me surprised and I nodded "Yup, I miss the place a whole lot, Louise warped me and daichi here" I said smiling remembering my home "I want to go back so badly" I said and Doctor Pac-man looked at me "I'm sorry, I am able to connect to your world but only in the year 2219 so everyone you know would be gone" he explained and I nodded "It's alright".

"Could we see our world?" Jaune asked with a smile but Doctor Pac-man looked down "Remnant does exist here, but not the same world as yours" He explained making the pair raise a eyebrow "What do you mean?" Naga asked making Doctor Pac man look at him "Your world is not a part of this multiverse, it's part of multiverse that's coming into contact with this one" he explained pointing to the world in front of this one being blocked by a whit line

"This is your world and it's coming dangerously close to this world and if this is not stopped both world will be destroyed!" He explained making our eyes widened.

"How do we stop it!" Naga yelled walking next to me "First we have to get you two home and then we need to destroy what ever is connecting your world" he explained making us nod.

"Caw!" We looked back at the hole to see a bird flying in with a note on its leg before landing in front of Colbert as he took the note his eyes widened "Oh no!" He said in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "This is a note from the princess herself, there's a large Inves invasion in town, they're fighting them off but they need help quickly" Colbert explained making me and tabithas eyes widen "Tabitha we have to go" I said and she nodded before calling Sylphid surprising the two "Is that a dragon!" Jaune asked shocked and I nodded "Yup deal with now get on" I yelled and the two nodded getting on the dragon

"I'll meet with you later but for now I need to get a few things" Doctor Pac-man explained and I nodded "Alright, let's go Tabitha" I told her and she nodded "Capital town straight ahead… no food breaks" she says making the dragon slump before flying off towards town "Oh god get me off this thing!" Jaune yells before we zoomed off to town.

**Colbert's lab**

**Doctor Pac-man P.O.V**

As the group flew off I looked over at Colbert with a raised eyebrow "You could've come with them you know" I asked and he just sat down "I do not believe I would be useful to them after all I am just a simple educator" he said and I looked.

"I know about your past, I've been researching worlds for a long time and I know you could've helped them" I said and he looked at me "I have no idea what your talking about sir".

"I've seen what you can do and I know you're here to pay for your sins but wouldn't teaching the riders how to fight be much better" I said and he slammed his hands down in anger.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE DONE!" He yelled before taking a breath and looking at me "I've hurt people, my actions have ruined this kingdom people… I've lost people I've cared deeply about and now the only thing I can do is mold this kingdom future for the better".

I just looked at him and sighed "Were quite similar you and I" I said sitting down next to Colbert "What do you mean?" He asked me and I took out a photo of my Sister and her husband along with her son "Because of my actions my world's People is in constant threat but I've spent my entire life finding away to lessen the threat but do you know what the difference between you and me is"

He looked at me with a confused look "What?" I stood up before looking at him "I knew when I should use my power to protect people" I said before walking away to prepare for the battle ahead.

* * *

**Tristania**

**Third person P.O.V**

In the city of Tristania there was a large invasion of Inves's attacking the town with several guards fighting the monster's and getting people to safety and in the front line two armored riders were fighting Armroed rider Marika or Princess Henrietta and Armored Ride ryugen or Agnes.

"Agnes how are the evacuations of the people" Henrietta asked while shooting some of the monsters with her bow gun.

"Escape is almost complete princess but there's a problem" Agnes said making Henrietta look at her "What?" She asked worried for her people "There's a large Inves blocking the way, the guards are trying to fight it but to know avail".

Henrietta eyes widened before looking at her guard "Oh no, where is Shiro and Daichi" She asked worried but than "Right here princess" a voice said from above as they looked up to see Shiro falling down with a mechinacal oranger landing on his head making a liquid wrap around his body before the armor folded out into his orange arms.

**Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!**

As Shiro dropped down he looked at the Inves's surrounding him before he used his swords to cut away most of them before running up to the pair.

"Hey princess, Agnes you two okay" He asked making Henrietta sigh in relief "It's good to see you shiro but may I ask, where's Daichi?" She asked making Shiro sweatdrop "Well Uh, because of reasons Daichi couldn't make it but we've got a good replacement" he says as the other three land down on Sylphid

"Princess, Agnes meets Jaune arc and Naga dragoon, hunters in training, dimension travelers and one of them is a Kamen Rider Like us" Shiro says introducing Henrietta and Agnes to Jaune and Naga.

"Greetings I am Henrietta, Princess of Tristania and this is my royal guard Agnes" She says surprising the two "W-Wow a Princess, w-well it's nice to meet you Princess" Jaune says shaking hands with Henrietta "Y-Yeah same here" he says shaking hands with the girl.

"So Princess what's going on?" Shiro asked the Princess as she looked at him "The Inves's just appeared out of no where, we had the guards bring the citizens to the castle but there's a large Inves blocking the way and there might still be citizens lost in the city, and there's still iInves coming through the crack" Henrietta said causing Shiro to start thinking of a plan

"I've got it" he says while snapping his fingers "Princess and Agnes, you two got to the castle and fight off the large Inves's" he says and they nod "Got it" they say before heading towards the castle.

Shiro smirked before looking over at Jaune and Tabitha "Alright you two, go search around the capital to see if there's anybody else still out there and bring them to the castle" he told them and they nodded before getting on Sylphid and flying away.

"Naga you're with me, we'll try to keep the Inves numbers low" Shiro said and Naga nodded before more and more Inves's surrounded them "Ready Naga" Shiro said and Naga nodded "Yeah I am, Z!" Naga called out to his partner who came flying in **"I'm here boss"** Z said before Naga caught him and placed his driver on his waist.

Naga shook the bottle a few times before slamming it into Z.

**WAKE UP!**

Naga smirked before placing Z into his driver making his head and tail fold up into a square

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

He began spinning the lever creating two navy half bodies along with extra dragon wings on the side.

**ARE YOU READY?**

Naga slammed his fist in his palm before entering a fighting position "HENSHIN!" He yelled before the two half bodies slammed into him and the dragon wings put its self on him, he was now his rider form Kamen Rider cross-z

**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

After the transformation Naga spun his arm around stretching it before slamming it his fist into his palm "I have a feeling that I can't lose!" Naga yelled before rushing towards a Seiryu Inves and punching it in the chest sending it into a building.

"Heh, not gonna let you out kill me" Shiro said before connecting his two swords together into Naganita mode before unlocking his lockseed and connecting it to the sword.

**Lock on**

**1**

**10**

**100**

**1000**

**10000**

**Orange charge!**

The sword said before he sent two energy slashes towards group of monsters trapping them in energy oranges before Shiro rushed towards the orange and slashing it in half causing a large explosion behind him "Hah that's 7-1, heheh-"

**Boom!**

Shiro turned around to see Naga landing on the ground with a large explosion behind him "Looks like it's 8-7 Shiro" Naga said with a smirk as he got back up.

Shiro started at him for a bit before smirking under his helmet and taking out his Ichigo lockseed and taking off his orange one "Oh it's on!" Shiro said before unlocking the lockseed

**ICHIGO!**

A large zipper appeared over him revealing a large mechanical strawberry. Shiro smirked as he placed the unlocked lockseed on his driver and locked it in place before using the yellow knife on his driver to open it.

**Soiya! Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!**

The strawberry fell on him as his orange arms disappeared. The strawberry folded out to become his Ichigo Arms "This is my stage now!" He yelled before pulling out his Kunai and Derf and rushed towards a group of Inves.

**Castle gates**

**Third person P.O.V**

Meanwhile over at the castle Henrietta and Agnes where rushing towards the castle gates to help the people but when they made they saw a larger blue and orange t-Rex Inves blocking the way.

"That things ginormous" Agnes said shocked at the beasts size "It maybe be large but we must destroy that thing Agnes!" Henrietta said while taking out her cherry lockseed "Yes princess I'll do my best" Agnes said while taking out her Kiwi lockseed.

The two removed they're current Lockseeds before unlocking they're new ones summoning metallic fruits. They placed they're lockseeds on They're driver before pulling the yellow knife opening the lockseed up.

**Come on! Cherry arms! Sling Bomb Big Shot! HA-HA!**

**Hai! Kiwi Arms! Geki, Rin, Sei-ya Ha!**

The two lockseeds landed on them slowly folding out to become they're cherry and Kiwi arms. They gripped they're weapons and jumped off the building towards the T-Rex but when they landed they saw something the didn't expect.

"You're not beating me ya big lizard" A black, silver and brown rider said as he jumped into th said and punched the Inves square in the face "What strength, I'm impressed" Agnes said while looking at the rider.

The rider was black and silver with a medieval knight design. His arms was light brown with a wall it color and his weapons was two large brown and silver boxing gloves.

"Hahahaha! Nobody can match the strength of Armored rider knuckle!" Knuckle boasted as he raised his fist in the air in triumph.

"Well you're quite impressive but mind if we give you a hand" Henrietta asked as she and ryugen walked up to Knuckle.

"Woah!" He yelled pointing his fist to the two "There's other Armored rider besides master and me" he asked shocked making Henrietta giggle and Agnes groan.

"Yes I am Armored rider Marika and this Armored rider ryugen, we've come to help with evacuation of the citizens" Henrietta explained making Knuckle nod "Alright than I could use the help with big lizard over there" he said motioning to the t-Rex that was getting back up.

"Alright than, I'll stay and help the people get inside, Ryugen and Knuckle you two take care of the Inves" Marika explained and the two nod before turning around in front of the monster.

"Think you can keep up Kiwi?" Knuckle asked as he hit his fist together and entering a fighting stance "I was about to ask you the same thing, knuckle head" Ryugen said as she readied her disks before the two rushed towards the Inves.

He Inves roared a sit rushed towards the two but Knuckle jumped up high onto the T-Rex's head and started punching it in its eyes "Lets see if you can fight us while your blind" he says as he pic he's it in the eyes.

At the same time Ryugen and around the Inves to see its tail wagging around 'That's looks important" Ryugen thought as she threw the two disks towards the T-Rex's tail cutting off as it roars in pain 'Got it'

"Yosha! Let's finish this!" Knuckle yelled as he jumped off the head an landed next to Ryugen "I'll let you do the honors" Ryugen said and Knuckle nodded "Yosha! Let's do this!" He pulled the yellow knife three times.

**Kurumi sparkling!**

Knuckle began running until he got close enough and jumped into the air sending punch towards the Dino but what surprised the Dino was that a large energy walnut was created which had enough force to crush the Dino making it explode under its weight.

"Boo yah! Who wants some!" Knuckle yelled as he dropped down and started pumping his fist for another fight "That's all of the Inves's so far… thanks for your help" Ryugen said as she walked up to Knuckle and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh alright, ma I was still ready for another fight, welp anyway I gotta go and find my master and the others, see ya" Knuckle said before running off into the city.

"Hey waits it's dangerous!" Ryugen tried to stop him but he was already long gone "Idiot…" Ryugen sighed before looking over at the castle "I hope the others are doing as well as we are" She asked her self before running towards the castle

**Town center**

**Jaune P.O.V**

As me and that Tabitha were flying through the sky on her dragon (That's still weird to say) we were searching for any citizens of the kingdom that hadn't made it to the castle yet, we were able to get a few like one guy who wouldn't stop asking me about my clothes.

"I don't see anything, what about you Tabitha?" I asked the girl in front of me as she just pointed down "Down" she said quietly which just made me confused "What do you mean doooooowwwwnnn!" The dragon suddenly skyrocketed downwards so I had hold on for dear life not to fall off "Get me off this thing" I said as I lost my grip on the dragon and I fell down to the ground… which was a foot away "Ow".

"Tabitha why did you do that?" I asked the girl who just pointed forward, I looked to where she was pointing and I saw a green and purple rider with spiky armor and twin swords fighting a small group of Inves.

I looked a bit closer and I noticed that he was defending a group of mostly girls and one man in feminine clothing.

'I should help him' I though as drew my sword from it's sheath and turned the sheath into my shield.

"Take this!" I yelled as I rushed towards one of the Inves and slashed them on the back surprising the rider "Hmm? And who are you?" He asked pointing to me with his sword.

"Um Please don't attack me, me and her are here to help" I said pointing to Tabitha who is sitting on her dragon.

The rider looked at the girl before looking at me "Alright than but only to protect those cuties over there" he says pointing to the girls hiding in a house.

"Alright than but there too many for the dragon to carry right Tabitha" I asked and she nodded "See"

The rider sighed before turning around and slashing another monster "I'll try to handle these Inves's you bring as many of the girls as you can to the castle and than come back for the rest" he said before running towards the rest of the Monsters.

I looked over at Tabitha and she nodded before having her dragon carry at least half of the girls before flying off towards the castle as quickly as possible.

"I should go and help him" I said to myself before rushing towards the rest of the Monsters.

I slashed one of them on the back that was about to attack the rider "What are you doing I can handle this!" He yelled at me but I just looked at him "I wouldn't be a true hunter if I didn't help as many people as possible" When I said that he just stared at me for a few seconds.

Suddenly another Monsters slashed at me but I was able to block it with my shield but it's claws were stuck in my shield "Get off!" I yelled trying to kick him off but it wouldn't work but then "Take this" the rider yelled stabbing the monster with one of his swords before cutting it in half with the other.

"If you want to help me than fine but first tell me your name" He asked me and I was honestly surprised at this "Uh Jaune, Jaune arc" I said and he laughed a bit "What a great name, well for now call me Armored rider BRAVO!"He yelled and I could've sworn I heard a guitar riff from some where.

"Alright than… Bravo?, do you have any ranged attacks or exploding weapons" he looked at me for a bit before nodding "Yes I do why?" He asked me and I smiled "I have a Idea to get rid of this group of monsters for good" he seemed genuinely surprised at this before asking me "And what Idea is that?"

"Get on my shield and I'll perpell you into the air so you can use your ranged attack to finish them off for good" Bravo thought about if for a few seconds before nodding "Incroyable! That is brillant this shall get rid of these Inves for just enough time to let the cutie and her dragon to come in" he said and I nodded "Yeah let's do this".

I readied my shield and he got on it before I boosted him into the air and as he was up there he pulled the knife twice

**DURIAN DURIASSHE!**

His two swords began shining before he began swinging sending energy cactus's to the ground. Which exploded on impact killing most of the Monsters instantly before he landed "Now that was magnifique" he said in a pose before he noticed Tabitha returning with her dragon.

The dragon landed down and started picking up the rest of the citizens "Alright, bravo let's go" I said but Bravo wouldn't follow me "Aren't you coming?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Non I have there's still a lot of Inves here and I won't let this kingdom have the same faith my city once had" he said and I just looked at him shocked "If you're going to stay here than so am I!" I yelled but what I didn't expect Bravo just sighing.

"This is why I hate kids" He said before picking me up easily much to my shock and tossing me onto Tabitha's dragon just as it is was about to fly off "Why are you doing this" He just looked at me before turning around "If you stay here you'll definitely die the only way for you to survive is to stay in the castle" he said before walking off, I tried going after him but the dragon was already high in the air.

I sighed and sat back down "Well I hope Naga and Shiro can end this madness quickly" I thought as we headed towards the castle.

**Helhiem crack**

**Third person P.O.V**

"**Dragon force kick!" "Burai kick!" **Shiro and Naga yelled as they passed by each other towards groups of Inves and when they came in to contact with the monsters they exploded.

"58-58 Looks like it's a tie" Naga said a he stood back up properly "We must've made good dent on the Inves forces we should destroy the crack before any more show up" Shiro said pointing to the crack and Naga nodded "Alright let's make this quick" He said readying a attack but before he could.

"I don't think so" They were surprised to see Kamen Rider reaper and a Smash walking out of the crack, Reaper was in his jack fruit arms with a boomerang weapon in his right hand "You didn't honestly expect not to face me at some point".

"YOU!" Naga roared in anger as he was about to rush up towards Reaper and punch him in the face but was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder "Huh".

Shiro and Naga turned around to see Doctor Pac-man standing behind them "I'll distract reaper for now, you two need to free the smash" he said but this just got Naga angry "How could you say that he's the one who kidnapped Blake, I need to find out where he took her" he yelled but the doctor just looked at him

"Take a good look at the smash he's standing with" Naga turned turned around and took a good look at it. It's top off was feline with sharp claws and teeth along with cat ears and a sharped tail and it's bottom half was complete mechanical "I-Is that…. Blake!?" He yelled in shock.

"Seems you got right on the ball, I don't get why he needed her but eh not my problem let's just start this shall we?" He says before looking at Shiro "Oh but first gaim" he says throwing two cans of coke at Shiro "Huh, oh hey he actually kept the bet" Shiro smiled before putting the cans away and entering a fighting position

"Now shall we start this" Reaper snapping his fingers making the smash growl before jumping in the airs towards Naga and Shiro who began fighting the smash.

Reaper looked over at Dr Pac-man Who was placing a metal belt on his waist with a black and purple game console on it "Do you really think you can fight me, I'm the noble reaper for a reason" he says readying his boomerang.

Dr Pac-man didn't respond instead he took out a gold and silver game cartridge and just looked at "I haven't found a world with this data yet, guess two worlds merging leaves some side effects" he says before pressing the button on the cartridge.

**MOSHI MOSHI FAIZ!**

Dr Pac-man placed the cartridge into the Console's side before pressing the red buttons next to the insert.

**Buggle up! Keitai Hitosu no gou gou gou "Complete" moshi moshi faiz!**

A Image of Kamen Rider faiz appeared next to him as Photon blood started appearing around his body, the image moved towards his body disappearing on impact leaving Faiz's full metal lung on Dr Pac-man chest and his long white coat changed to black and silver.

**(Play people with no name by rider chips)**

Doctor Pacman removed the console and placed it in blaster mode before rushing towards reaper who smirked under his helmet before throwing his boomerang.

Dr Pac man slid under it before using his blaster to shoot it down so it wouldn't come back leaving Reaper defenseless or so he thought but reaper came rushing in as he jumped in the air and kicked Pac-man in the helmet.

Pac-man recovered and looked up to see Reaper rushing towards his boomer rang "Not yet!" He says before dialing some numbers on the bugvisor's screen.

**1-0-3 Enter**

Pac-man aimed his blaster at Reaper Who was about to pick up his weapon. He shot two continuous red beams towards reaper making him fall down but he did get his weapon as he threw it towards Doctor Pac-man tying him up with a rope that was attached to the boomerang.

"I should change tactics" Reaper said as he took out another Lockseed.

**Pumpkin!**

A zipper appeared above him revealing a mechanical pumpkin, Reaper replaced his current lockseed with the pumpkin one making it fall on him.

**Pumpkin Arms! Spooky Slasher! Trick or Treat!**

The pumpkin unfolded it's self around him, The Arms was bulky shoulder pads and a hood on his head that he pulled off to reveal green hair and a orange visor. His weapon was a large scythe

"Let's see you stop this!" Reaper yelled as he pulled the yellow knife three times, Doctor Pac man realized what was going on so he used the chainsaw on the visor to cut the rope before entering another code

**2-2-5 Accel**

**Pumpkin sparkling!**

The full metal lung opened up to reveal the full metal core and Doctor Pac-mans photon blood changed to a white color.

Reaper stabbed his scythe to the ground creating large roots that rushed towards Doctor Pac-man attempting to stab him "Lets see you get out of th- Eh!?" Reaper said shocked to see Doctor Pac-man suddenly gone before all of the roots were cut up.

"What's going on!" He yelled only to feel several punches and kicks to hit him all at the same time. Suddenly Doctor Pac-Man reappeared right in front of him punching him in the gut "Time to end this" He said as he jumped back than he pressed both buttons on the bugvisor at the same time.

**KIMEWAZA!**

A large red drill appeared right in front of reaper, Pac-man jumped in the air and aimed a kick through the drill.

**Moshi Moshi Critical Strike!**

Reaper crossed his arms in front of him to block the attack but he didn't block at the right place since Doctor Pac-man was aiming for his Sengoku Driver "What!? Gah" he yelled in pain as Pac-man kicked him into a building forcing him out of his transformation.

**(End song)**

'Damn it, I need to get out of here!' Xander thought as he took out a gun Blood stalk gave him and a bottle, he shook the bottle one before placing it in the gun, he shot it sending steam that teleported him away.

"He's gone" Pac-man thought before he noticed two Lockseeds that reaper dropped 'A persimmon and a blue berry huh? Alright than I'll give them to Shiro later' he thought before running towards Shiro and Naga who were fighting the smash.

**Meanwhile with Shiro and Naga**

Gaim and Cross-z were currently fighting the smash as Cross-z was currently stuck in a clash with the smash each one trying to win over the other but than Gaim used his Kunai burst to shoot lots of his kunai's to knock the smash away.

"Thanks I was starting to have some trouble with the smash" Naga said with a wave and Shiro nodded "No prob, happy to help" he said before entering another fighting position as the smash got back up.

The smash growled before rushing towards Naga and doing a upward slash knocking the Z away "Z!" Naga yelled as his transformation was cancelled.

The smash was about to stab him but Shiro was able to catch the slash with his Musou Saber "Go get your buddy, I've got this" he said before slashing the smash.

Naga nodded and ran towards Z who's head was stuck in a Helhiem fruit **"Boss get me out of here this disgusting!"** Z squirmed as he tried to get out of the fruit "Alright give me a sec" Naga said before yanking the dragon out of the fruit **"Bleh, I think I ate some of that"** Z squirmed "Well If it's that bad, I guess I won't have any" Naga said before grabbing Z and placing him in the driver but what he didn't notice was that the bottle's color changed to a yellow blueish color.

"Alright let's go help Shiro… Huh?" Naga noticed that the fruit that Z was stuck in suddenly transformed into a cross-z lockseed "Huh, I bet Shiro could use this" he thought before running towards shiro who was fighting against the smash.

"Oi Shiro catch!" Naga yelled as he threw the lockseed towards Shiro who caught "Huh Were did you get this?" He asked while looking at the lockseed "Z made it after he got his head stuck in a fruit" Naga answered and Shiro nodded "Well I can use this!" Shiro yelled before unlocking the lockseed.

**Cross-z**

A zipper appeared above him which popped out a large cross-z head "Ready Naga?" Shiro asked as he locked the lockseed in his driver "Yeah let's do this!" Cross-z said grabbing the lever on the driver and spinning it creating two half bodies but no wings.

**Are you ready?**

The driver said as Naga slammed his fist into his palm and Shiro pulled the yellow knife "Henshin!"

**CROSS-Z ARMS: Wake up the hunting dragon!**

**Come on Banana Dragon! Cross-Z Banana! WHAT?!**

The two half bodies slammed into Naga as the cross-z head dropped on Shiro and folded out into the Cross-z arms but a zipper appeared summoning a mechanical banana before dropping on cross-z folding out to the banana arms with blue marking all over it and a dragon themed banana spear and his visor changed from navy to yellow.

"Eh what the hell happened!?" Naga asked as Shiro shrugged "Eh I dunno must've been something with the Helhiem fruit" Shiro said before summoning beat closer and the Musou Saber and rushing towards the smash "Oi wait for me" Naga yelled while gripping his spear tightly and rushing towards the smash.

**(Play burning my soul by Hiroyuki Takumi)**

Shiro rushed towards the cat smash performing twin slashes with his Beat crosser and Musou Saber which created the image of dragon claws slashing its prey.

The smash tried attacking back but Shiro dodged to let Naga attack with the spear, although Naga had some trouble using the spear since he's never used a weapon like it before.

"Oi, do you even know how to use that thing" Shiro asked walking up to Naga "Of course I do… fine I don't, I've never used a weapon like this" Shiro sighed before grabbing Naga arm making his hand shine.

"Let me show you first you spin this" he says spinning the lever on the Draco driver "Than you stab this in the ground like this and" he stabbed the spear into the ground making several dragons rise from the ground and began biting the smash.

"Well… that was…" "Awesome?" "I was gonna say unexpected but that works too" After the dragons dispersed the smash stood back up with smoke coming from its body "How is that things still alive!" Shiro yelled in annoyance "Lets finish this" Naga said slamming his fist into his palm "Yeah" Shiro nodded.

Shiro pulled his yellow knife once and at the same time Naga spun his lever before they jumped in the air with two dragons following them one orange and blue and the other yellow and red

**DRAGONIC SQUASH**

**BANANA FINSIH!**

The two dragons shot fire at the two as they kicked the smash **"DRACO BURAI KICK!"** **"DRAGON BARON KICK!"** They kicked the smash causing a large blue exsplosion.

**(End song)**

"**Boss now!"** Z yelled and Naga nodded before taking out a empty bottle and pointing it towards the smash. The bottle absorbed a gas from the smash leaving a girl with a black bow and wearing black and white clothing.

"BLAKE!" Naga yelled before cancelling his transformation and rushing towards Blake "Blake! Hey blake" he said trying to wake up the girl.

Suddenly Doctor Pac-man appeared and ran up to the girl as well "She's just unconscious, we should bring her to the castle so she get proper attention" he said and Both Naga and Shiro nodded before all three of them ran towards the castle.

A large zipper zipped past the screen showing both Bravo and Knuckle's symbols before slammed by a door with Cross-z's symbol.

* * *

**And done, Hope you guys liked the introduction of Bravo and Knuckle… and yes Bravo is who you think he is I wanted a legend rider to be in this and he was the best choice.**

**And for those of you who haven't read Gamindustri start what you think of Dr Pac-man, I needed a character since D3ADPOOLK1d is using Kaijin so I thought using him would be best**

**Anyway on to the reviews**

**Wargame-sama: Well I personally prefer to use OC's since it's easier to write**

**Flo463: Look I'm planning on Saito having a roll later on in Armored rider of zero, I can't make him a rider but he will have a role some what.**

**Reynardgautama: Thank you**

**Anyway guys, S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	3. Onward to the final stage

**Hey guys and welcome to the second last chapter of Movie War dimension and in this we will be having Shiro and Naga fighting blood stalk… and a whole lot of other things, including a cameo of a brand new rider.**

**So without a further ado let's go**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's)**

**Opening: Hands by Masayoshi Oishi**

* * *

**Tristain castle**

**Shiro P.O.V**

"Yo guys were back!" I yelled as we opened the door to the castle. Me, Naga and Doctor Pac-man had just returned to the castle after we defeated the Cat smash and saved Naga's friend, Blake I think her name was and Doctor Pac-man gave me some new lockseeds that Reaper had dropped.

Anyway when we made it back to the castle we saw Jaune, Tabitha, Princess Henrietta and Agnes helping the towns folk into the castle and checking for any injuries "Oh Shiro and Naga you're back" Jaune said as he ran up to us.

"Doctor, you're here too" Jaune asked a bit surprised "Yes, now I need to find somewhere so I can check on your friend here" He said and Jaune nodded "Right follow meeeaaaaaah!" Jaune screamed pain a his body started glitching out and fading out of reality.

"JAUNE!" Me and Naga yelled rushing up to him "What's wrong with him?" Naga yelled worried for his friend "I don't know, I've never seen anything like this" the doctor said and Jaune looked at us "H-help… me" he said before passing out.

"Shiro!" We looked over to see the Princess, Tabitha and Agnes rushing up to us "What's happened? And who is this?" The Princess asked but Doc just shook his head "Not now, we need to bring them to the medical room" he said and we all nodded before me and Naga helped Jaune to a bed.

After a few minutes is us helping Jaune and Blake into a bed, Doctor Pac-man decided to explain what's going to the Princess, me and Naga decided to do some training while Tabitha and Agnes did some repairs to the town.

So we were now in our rider forms sparring against each other although I noticed that Naga was abit distracted I was about to ask him what's wrong but he spoke up first

"You know we shouldn't be here, we should be out searching for Stalk to fix all this" Naga said as he slash his sword at me which I caught with Derf before slashing him with the DaiDaimaru.

"Yeah well it's not like we know where he could be, besides he's from your Remnant so I'm sure Daichi and your friends got this" I said before shooting him a couple of times with the gun part of Derf.

"Well we could still get that Reaper guy, I mean he's from this world" He said as we both gotten into a clash "Nah he doesn't seem like the guy who'd be able to think of this much of a plan, I bet stalk just hired him cause he saw how strong he was"

Me and Naga broke our clash before he tried punching me but I dodged the attacked and kneed him in the But before kicking him away.

"So, Shiro how did you become a rider?" He asked with a raised eyebrow "Eh, why do you wanna know all of a sudden" I asked with a raised eyebrow "Just wondering".

"Well, it all started in the far away time of 1 month ago, Me and my brother Daichi we're going back home after school, I had just finished making my driver when I met up with him" When I said that Naga looked over at me shocked "Wait, you made your driver!?"

"Yeah, But it was just a replica I made in my club, anyway suddenly me and a Daichi found a green portal in front of us that sucked us up and brought us here where we met our 'Master' Louise" I said coldly and Naga noticed this "You okay?" He asked worried but I just faked a smile "Yeah, I'm fine anyway"

"So I was doing her chores because she was too lazy to do it herself when suddenly a few of the maids were attacked by Inves and… I froze" I said thinking back to that day "Why did you freeze" Naga asked and I sighed.

"…My world was invaded by the Helhiem Forest too, more specifically my home city Zawame, lots of people died including my dad" When I said that Naga looked at me with sympathy "I'm sorry Shiro" I just smiled back at him "It's alright, anyway me and my best friend Aki we're saved by the original Gaim, Kouta Kazuraba".

"And than what happened" he asked getting into the story more and more "Well I remembered that Inves's love eating these lockseeds so I had the Inves follow me into the crack it came from and I turned into Gaim to fight and destroy it but I didn't realize Daichi followed me and in the forest we met Kouta who asked us to stop the Helhiem Invasion and that's the story so far".

"Wow" He said surprised "Yeah, what about you?" I asked him and he frowned "Well me and my friends were kidnapped by Stalk and Faust, he tortured and experimented on us turning my friends into monsters but for some reason I survived so I escaped with Z and made it to Beacon where I met Baron and reunited with Blake".

"You must've been glad about that" I said and he just smiled "Yeah, I was Anyway after the Initiation I was brought on to team Jnnpr with Jaune who became the leader of our team and was welcomed into Beacon Academy and during a field trip I was forced to use Barons build driver to become Kamen Rider Cross-z"

"Well looks like we've had some pretty crazy adventures" I said while rubbing my head "Yeah, I just hope nothing worse happens" he says with a sigh "Oh I'm sure it won't" Except volume 3… huh how did I know that… and how can I break the fourth wall, must be a side effect of the rider lockseeds.

Suddenly we heard wings flapping as we looked up to see Tabitha riding Sylphid above us before they both landed.

"Tabitha, what are you doing here?" I asked as she looked at me "Inves are attacking, the riders are already there" my eyes widened when she said that as I looked over at Naga who nodded "Tabitha get in the castle, will head in to the town" I said and she nodded but before we could

Ziiiippp

We looked above us to see several blue robots with X's on they're chest and face fell out of the zipper but what was notable about them was that they were wearing Sengoku drivers except one of them had a Genesis driver on they're waists.

"What the? Robots?" " Droids!" Naga yelled as he got into a fighting position "You know them?" I asked and he nodded "Yeah they're the mooks of Faust but the ones we fought were grey these are blue and they didn't have X's, but what are they doing with drivers?" He asked and the robots answered by unlocking they're lockseeds.

**Matsubokkri! X2**

**Donguri! X2**

**Kurumi! X2**

**Matsubokkri energy**

They several mechanic nuts appeared above them before they placed the lockseeds on the driver and unlocked them

**Come On! Matsubokkuri Arms! Ichigeki in the Shadows!**

**Come On! Matsubokkuri Arms! Ichigeki in the Shadows!**

**Come On! Donguri Arms! Never Give Up!**

**Come On! Donguri Arms! Never Give Up!**

**Come On! Kurumi Arms! Mr. Knuckle Man!**

**Come On! Kurumi Arms! Mr. Knuckle Man!**

**Liquid! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms! Sei, Yoishō, Wasshoi!**

The nuts landed on them turning them into Kurokage troopers with the Matsubokkuri, Donguri and Kurumi arms although the one with the Genesis driver had a twin sided spear.

"They can Henshin!?" I yelled in shock and Naga agreed "How did they get the drivers!?" Naga wondered "Tabitha get back inside, we'll take care of these guys" I told her and she nodded before heading into the castle.

"Guess it's time to use this" I said taking out one of the lockseed Doctor Pac-man gave me, Persimmon.

**Persimmon**

I smirked when a giant mechanical Persimmon appeared above me. I replaced my Orange lockseed with the Persimmon lockseed before placing it on my driver and unlocked it.

**Soiya Persimmon Arms! Silent Blade! Cut through Dark!**

The fruit dropped on me as it folded out to become a arms that made me look like a ninja and the weapon was a ninja sword "Shiro Higara, Kamen Rider Gaim On Sanjou" I said as I took a stance that was similar to certain ninja heroes.

"What the hell was that?" Naga asked looking at me confused. "Hehe, I always wanted to do that" I said before grabbing my sword, I rushed towards one of the Kurokage troopers and slashed it. "I'll take care of these guys, you take care of the one with the red driver" I said and Naga nodded before rushing towards the Droid.

One of the troopers tried punching me with its boxing glove but I dodged it easily and slashed its chest. Another tried to hit me with its hammer but I was able to dodge it and I kicked him away.

'Damn, I wished I had some help. Wait, this is based off a ninja so maybe' I thought before pulling the yellow knife on my driver twice.

**Persimmon au lait **

I jumped above the troopers and split my self into three clones each one slashing a pair of troopers "YOSHA LETS DO THIS!" One of my clothes yelled out as he did a spin kick against a Kurokage trooper with Kurumi arms knocking him into another Kurokage trooper.

"Heh, like you guys can take me on" Another of my clones said as he pulled the yellow knife of the driver once

**Persimmon Squash**

Energy charged up in his sword before he sent an energy wave towards two of the troopers destroying them "Heh, the outcome was obvious".

Back with me I was doing spin kicks on one of the Kurokage troopers as it tried to hit me with its hammer but I dodged and slashed it across the waist.

Another trooper tried to stab me with its spear but I jumped up high to dodge and did a spin slash cutting off all of there heads.

I ran back to my cocky clone and my angry clone "Hey let's finish this together" I suggested and the other two nodded "Well I could easily destroy these bots myself but this way seems more, flashy" When my cocky clone said that the angry one just rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah what ever let's do this" He said before all three of us pulled the yellow knife three times.

**Persimmon Sparkling!**

All three of us jumped up in the air before doing a energy charged kicks towards the droids causing a large explosion destroying the two bots and making my two clones disappear "Guess they're energy was used up, welp guess I'll help Naga"

When I made it towards Naga and the Genesis Kurokage trooper, they were in a clash "Looks like he could use some help" I said before unlocking my lockseed and locked it on Derf "Ready Derf?" **"You know it partner"**

Energy charged into my sword before I rushed towards the droid and slashed it on it back making it let go of the clash "Naga now!" I yelled and he nodded before spinning the lever on his belt charging energy into his fist **"DRAGON FORCE FIST!"**

He punched the droid causing a large explosion to destroy the droid, everything but the Genesis driver.

"Damn the driver survived guess I'll destroy it" Naga said as he was about to destroy the driver but I stopped him "Wait, wait, wait we can still use this" I said as I picked up the driver and took out the core unit "The lockseed's wrecked but I bet I could still use this"

"C'mon we should go and see if the others need out help" I suggested and Naga nodded, we were about to go but.

**ATTACK RIDE!**

**CROSS DIMENSION!**

We looked behind us to see a grey distorted screen behind us to reveal Daichi in anew arms and another rider that was based off a rabbit and tank.

"Shiro?"

"Naga?"

"Daichi?"

"Baron?"

* * *

**Tristain town**

**Doctor Pac-man P.O.V**

**Kimewaza! Magic the Critical Finish!**

I jumped in the air and kicked through a red glyph that was created below my foot which destroyed the group of Inves behind me.

"Where are Shiro and Naga they should be here by now" I though as I continued on forward, The Princess and her guard has split off from me fighting the Inves so right now I'm all alone

**CRACK!**

"What was that" I asked myself as I looked behind me to see a large crack that was getting more and more broken "I've never seen anything like this? What is that" I asked mysell until the crack opened up to reveal a large Suika arms being driven by a guardian and it was in it's Yoroi except it was cyan with black X's all over it's body.

"No, why are they here now!" I yelled before removing the magic the wizard Gashat and taking out a new Gashat.

**Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki**

I placed the Gashat into the bugvisor and pressed the side button

**Buggle Up! Advent! Vent! Vent! Final Vent! Ryuki!**

**(Play Dive into the mirror by Defspiral)**

My white coat turned red with armor appearing over it and several mirror images overlapped together on my armor becoming the Dragon-Visor.

I entered a fighting style similar to Kamen Rider ryuki "I need to finish this quickly" I yelled but before I could fight the mech in front of me another crack appeared above.

**RIDER TIME! (DUN DUN DUN) KAMEN! (DUN DUN DUN) RIDER! (DUN DUN DUN) E~~~R~~~A~~~~!**

Another rider dropped out of the crack looking a understandably confused. The overall shape looks like Zi-o . But the body suit is purple with bits of orange on the back of the hands and stripes of orange on the shoulders and side. His helmet is also shaped similarly to Kamen Rider Zi-o but with an orange face plate and the visor spelling ERA in purple. And his driver was similar to the Ziku Driver but his ride watch was of him and not of Zi-o.

"Hey, where am i? Ban! Ban! Does your book say i'm meant to be here?!" He asked looking around the destroyed town "Wow, whats happened to this place?" He asked looking shocked.

I started walking towards him but he noticed my presence quickly and summoned a green scythe pointing it at me "Who are you? Where am I?" He asked and I just sighed "You're in the world of the Armored riders" "Armored riders? So like Gaim and Baron?" He asked and I nodded.

"Than Who are you, you look familiar" "I'm Doctor Pac-man, I'm here to stop things like that" I said pointing to the mech that was destroying the town behind Era making him turn his attention towards it "Wait a Suika Arms, but why does it look different from the ones in the show?"

"Because this one was altered by Foundation X" "Foundation X? How do you know that" I used to work for them" I shrugged making him shocked "Wait what!?" "No time it's coming for us!" I yelled before manifesting a card from the bugvisor and placed it in my Dragon-Visor

**Guard Vent**

Two drag shield appeared over my arms so I could prepare myself for the Mechs attack, the mech turned to Odama mode and tried running over us over but I pushed it back with the drag shield to allow Era to use his scythe to knock it away

The mech entered its gyro mode before shooting at us, I took out another card and entered it into the Drag-visor

**Strike Vent**

A dragon head materialized on my arms before I used it to shoot at the Guardian driving the mech and at the same time Era rearranged his scythe into a Shot-gun before aiming at the guardian as well and also began shooting.

We used the buildings and walls as cover from the mechs bullets, I charge cup energy into the dragon head and Era placed his watch on his shot gun before we both sent a large fire blast at the mech but it rendered its Odama mode before rolling towards us.

"We need more fire power to finish this things off" I said before noticing Era smirking "I got this" he said taking out a blue and cyan ride watch before turning the top part and pressing the button on top.

**MEGA MAN**

'Mega man?' I thought before he placed the ride watch in the opposite side of the Ziku before pressing the top of the driver and spinning the driver.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN! RIDER! E~~~R~~~A~~~~! ARMOR TIME! SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT! MEGAMAN!**

Blue energy teleported in before forming into a armor that was similar to Mega man X's except with the armored parts of the rider armor from Zi-o. It had two E-tanks on the shoulder pads and his visor now said MGN and large buster on his right arm.

"This going to be Mega easy" he said but I threw a rock I found at his head "Don't you dare reference that show" I said, I still remember that sell out of a cartoon when I watched it with my Nephew

"Fair enough!" Era said before pressing the buttons on the watches before spinning the driver activating the finisher.

**FINSIH TIME! MEGA MAN!**

A second mega buster appeared on his left arms before he aimed both of them at the rolling mech coming towards us "It's going to take sometime to charge you should distract it!" He yelled and I nodded before taking out another card and placed it in the Gauntlet.

**Advent!**

Dragreder appeared around me before we both rushed towards the mech, the dragon breathed fire at the mech, slowing it down a bit. I started blasting it with my bug visors but it moved towards before trying to slash me with its sword but I caught it with the chainsaw part.

"Is it done charging yet!" I yelled trying not to be crushed by the mech "I just need a few more seconds" He yelled and just sighed before ducking underneath the mech sword before taking out a new card.

**FINAL VENT!**

I jumped in the air with Dragredder spinning around me before I aimed a kick towards the mech with Dragredder shooting a fire blast behind mess I kicked the mech and knocked towards Era who just finished charging its attack.

**BUSTER TIME STRIKE!**

He sent a huge charged shot towards the mech disintegrating it instantly.

**(End song)**

Era was about to fall down but I caught him, as Dragredder disappeared and I returned to my normal form "You okay?" I asked and he just sighed "Yeah, still not use to the fire power of this ride watch" he sighed and I just smiled "You'll get used to things like those eventually".

**CRACK**

We looked up to see another crack but this time nothing was coming out of it "Huh, I guess this is my ride" He said before I let him go and he stood up properly "Well this has been fun, but I've gotta continue my journey".

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as he was about to leave, "The names Matthew Jones or Kamen Rider Era, I guess you could say I'm the hero of the fourth wall or something like that" he said before the cracks closed up teleporting him away.

"Well that was something" I said before turning my attention to the rest of the town "The Inves forces seem to have been cut off significantly, but there's still work to be done" I said before continuing my way to finding the others.

* * *

**Helhiem Forest **

**Third person P.O.V.**

Shiro and Naga had just entered the Helheim Forest after Kaijin had opened up a crack into the mysterious forest.

"So this is the Helheim Forest?" Naga asked as he looked around "Yup, creepy ain't it" Shiro asked as he placed his arms over his head "Yeah, definitely".

The pair had returned to their normal forms but with they're driver still on their waists as to not allow the effects of the Helheim fruit force them to eat it.

"So where's Stalky anyway" Shiro asked as he looked around the forest until turned his heading towards a deeper part of the forest when he heard rumbling in the forest.

"Naga you hear that two?" Shiro asked and Naga nodded "Yeah, you think it's Blood Stalk?" Naga asked and Shiro smirked "Yeah, either that or Reaper" Shiro said as he took out the Cross-z lockseed which was greed out "Guess it needs some more time to charge" Shiro though before taking out his Orange lockseed "This should do though".

"Hey Z, do you think you have enough energy to that the weird form we used?" Naga asked while gripping the full bottle **"Yeah boss, I think I can go for one more transformation"** Z said making Naga smirk.

The pair rushed towards the origin of the noise only to see Blood Stalk relaxing next to a tree while eating some Helheim Fruit.

"**Oh there you two are, I was starting to get bored"** He said as he stood up straight **"You know I was half expecting Baron and Baron to show up after the whole turning Pinky into a smash thing"** he said and was expecting to get a big reaction from Shiro but just got "Oh okay".

"**Huh? I thought you would've had a big emotional episode like Baron did"** He said but Shiro just shrugged "What can I say, I'm not as attached to her as Daichi is".

"**Well this isn't as fun as I thought it would be, oh well time to bring out the big guns" **He said before whistling for something.

"**Ei Ei Oh"** They heard before a energy blast came shooting towards them "Shiro get down!" Naga yelled before shoving Shiro and himself down dodging the Smashes attack.

"What was that" Shiro said as he looked up to see a new Inves, this one looked like the SIC Kachidoki Gaim except more like a monster with sharp teeth and his armor was more like orange skin with vines appearing all over his body, he was also holding a large cannon that was nearly as tall as him and there was flags with monsterous version of .

"What the hell is that?" Naga questioned as Blood Stalk walked towards the Beast **"Boy's say hello to the new and improved Gaim Smash Kachidoki edition" ** He laughed as he patted the smashes back** "Now boy remember to have some good fun with these two boys here"** Stalk said and the smash nodded before taking out a Musou Saber and flipping the cannon around into a large sword.

"Naga!" Shiro yelled and Naga as they took out their lockseed and full bottle. Naga shook the bottle a few before placing it in Z, the bottle turning more yellow when out in, before slamming it down into the Draco-driver.

**WAKE UP! CROSS-Z BANANA!**

Meanwhile sShiro gripped the orange lockseed in his hand before unlocking it making the large metallic orange appear

**ORANGE!**

He than raised the lockseed up high before placing it in the driver locking it in place

**LOCK ON!**

Naga began spinning the lever on his driver making the two dragon half bodies appear except without the wings and at the same time Shiro was about too pull the yellow knife but first "HENSHIN!"

**Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!**

**Come on Banana Dragon! Cross-Z Banana! WHAT?!**

The two half bodies slammed into each other and a Metalic Banana appeared and dropped on Naga at the same time as the Orange dropped onto Shiro, they slowly folded out to become the Orange and Banana arms.

**(Play Just Live More!)**

"This is our stage now!" Shiro yelled before drawing his swords and rushed towards Blood Stalk and at the same time Naga gripped his spear and rushed towards the Kachidoki smash.

Blood Stalk kept on dodging Shiro's slashes, He rhanput his swords into thw Naganita formation and was able to slash a few times but to no effect so Blood stalk just kicked him away.

Meanwhile Naga was dodging the Smash's swings while Naga kept his distant and stabbed him with his spear when he could this annoyed smash as he ripped the flags on his back and used them as sword as he rushed towards Naga and started slashing at him.

Meanwhile Blood stalk was getting bored of Shiro because he was doing much against him **"Jesus kid, even little red could do better than this"** he said before pointing his gauntlets at Shiro **"Guess I'll put you out of you misery"**

Shiro could tell something bad was going to happened so he took out the Blue berry lockseed and unlocked it summing a metal blueberry before placing it on his driver and unlocked it.

**Blue Berry Arms! BUM BUM! DRUM DRUM!**

Before the blue berry dropped him, a Shiro grabbed the blue berry and used it as a shield against Blood Stalks tendrils knocking them away before throwing it back up so it could drop on him and become the blue berry arms.

The Arms was like the orange arms except blue and a lot more smaller, the weapons were some drum sticks like hibiki.

"**Oh? Didn't expect this"** Blood stalk said before rushing towards Shiro, Shiro jumped over Blood stalk and landed on his shoulders before pulling the yellow knife once.

**BLUE BERRY SQUASH!**

A large drum appeared over blood stalk before Shiro started using the drum sticks to drum on Blood stalks head doing a lot more damage than expected.

Blood stalk growled before throwing Gaim off him and to a tree knocking his lockseed off leaving him in Ride wear.

**(End song)**

"**Alright Orange Juice, this has been fun but I think I'm done playing"** He said while aiming a guns st Shiro Who was taking out the Cross-z lockseed which was still grey **"Hmm, actually I have a better idea" **he said before taking out a full bottle and placing it in the gun before aiming at Shiro **"I bet you'll make a truly powerful smash"** he said before pulling the trigger.

**STEAM ATTACK! FULL BOTTLE!**

Steam came from the gun and wrapped around Shiro as Shiro screamed in pain as she started transforming into a smash.

"**HAAHAHAHA! Why didn't do this before, this would've been so much easier… huh?"** Blood stalk asked as the Nebula Gas that was wrapped around Shiro started going into the Cross-z lockseed turning it into a energy lockseed.

Shiro fell to his knee as he returned to his normal form "Energy… lockseed?... that's it!" He said before removing his rider indicator and replaced it with the Genesis core.

Shiro stood up and took out his Orange and Cross-z energy lockseed before unlocking them summoning the metal orange and the cross-z head and the two fused becoming the Jimber Cross-z Arms

**ORANGE! CROSS-Z ENERGY!**

"Henshin!" He yelled before placing the Orange lockseed on the driver and the Cross-z energy lockseed on the Genesis core before pulling the knife opening the lockseed's at the same time.

**Soiya! Mix! Orange arms: Hanamichi on stage MIX! Jimber Cross-z HA! HA!**

**(Play Cross: New world)**

The Jimber arms landed on him folding out into the Jimber Cross-z arms although Shiro was strangely silent only breathing heavily until he finally spoke "Power… Rising… Growing… OVERFLOWING!"

"RAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shiro roared making a sound wave that broke off some earth before silencing himself to start growling at Blood StALK

"**Oh hoho I didn't see this coming, well I hope your at least a little bit more of a-" **Stalk was cut from by Shiro punching him in the face, making him crash into a tree.

"**Okay, that wasn't bad but I bet that's all you go-" **Stalk was shut up by Shiro uppercutting him through the tree, knocking him into the air before landing back on the ground.

"**OKAY THAT'S IT!" **Blood Stalk yelled before shooting out two tendrils from his gauntlets so he could try and disintegrate Shiro but Shiro caught the tendril much to Blood Stalks shock.

"**Uhhhh…sorry?" ** Shiro used the tendrils to throw Blood Stalk around like a freaking rag doll, rock to rock, tree to tree. He even started cracking his driver until finally the Tendrils ripped apart with Blood Stalk being sent flying deeper into the forest.

Shiro turned around and growled when he heard the fighting of Naga and the Kachidoki Smash before summoning a new weapon, a red and blue knuckle with a Lock on Arms for the lockseeds, this was the Sonic Knuckle.

Shiro roared before rushing towards the Kachidoki Inves and punching him in the face surprising Naga "What the Shiro?" Naga said and was confused at Shiro's now animalistic like nature.

"**Boss I'm sensing a huge amount of Draconic energy coming from Shiro, even more than when Baron went on a rampage"** Naga looked at Shiro with a raised eyebrow "But where is it coming from" he questioned as he watched Shiro fight the smash.

The smash tried to shoot him with his cannon but Shiro used the Sonic Knuckle to catch the blast and than he sent right back into the cannon making it explode.

The Smash took out its flags and rushed towards Shiro who caught them ripped them from the Smashes hands and than he punched the Smash's armor with the Sonic knuckle.

"Whatever is wrong with him, we still need to help him" Naga said before gripping his spear and jumping into the air trying to stab the Kachidoki Inves but the Smash blocked it with it armor.

"Raaah!" Shiro roared before charging energy into the sonic knuckle and punching the Kachidoki Smash right in the chest making even more cracks than before.

"Oh I see what you're doing alright than!" Naga yelled before spinning the lever on his driver a few times charging energy into his spear and than he stabbed the Smash completely revealing his exposed chest.

Shiro growled before taking out the Cross-z energy lockseed and than he locked it into the sonic knuckle and slashed the yellow knife on the driver once.

**ORANGE SQUASH!**

Energy charged into the weapon before Shiro punched into the exposed part of the chest causinga explosion that completely destroyed the smash much to Naga's disappointment.

**(Change song to Power to Terror)**

"Whew, that was tiring, hey Shiro you oka-" Naga asked but was cut off when Shiro punched him in the face "Shiro! What the hell" Naga asked but his eyes widen when he saw Shiro growling like animal.

"Crap, it's he's going crazy" Naga said before dodging one of Shiro's punches **"Boss, I'm going to need to absorb the Draconic energy to make him sane but you'll need to return to normal for a bit"** Z said making Naga close his eyes so he could think it over until he shot his eyes open "Alright do it" he said and Z nodded before jumping out of the driver and flying towards Shiro.

"**Alright Shiro, this'll be quick" **Z said while beginning to absorb Draconic energy from Shiro, but Shiro kept on trying to grab Z.

"Grrrrr rah!" Shiro yelled before jumping up and punched Z towards Naga who caught him "Z are you okay!" Naga yelled worried for his partner.

"**Y-Yeah b-Boss j-j-just need some repairs" **Z said making Naga sigh in relief before looking up and his eyes widened when Shiro was rushing towards him and his partner.

Naga stood back up and gripped Z before dodging Shiro's punch before doing a round house kick to his head, "Gaah!" Shiro yelled being pushed back before rushing towards Naga.

Naga drew the beat closer to catch Shiro's fist before the first away so he came use his sembalence to kick him the chest.

"I need to stop p him from moving!" Naga said before taking out the lock full bottle and placing it in the sword and the he sent a energy wave towards Shiro which transformed into energy chains which wrapped around Shiro trapping him.

"Z Now!" Naga yelled and Z nodded before flying towards Shiro and began absorbing more Draconic energy "Shiro listen, you can't let the rage inside take over you. If you let rampage than you'll just end up hurting those you care about!" This seemed to work as the Jimber Arms began to fade away.

"**It's working boss, just a bit more"** Z said as he continued absorbing more energy "The power you have is overwhelming I can tell, but you shouldn't let the power control you, you need to control the power or you'll never be who you'll just be the kind of monster that made you lose so much, that's why I respect you, you've lost so much in you're life but you're still smiling it took someone else to make me realize that but you were able to realize that by your self so don't be the one that hurts people, be the one that protects everyone!".

**(End song)**

"Grrrrraaaaahhh" The Jimber Arms exploded leaving Shiro in his human form with Genesis core destroyed and the Cross-z energy lockseed turned back to the normal cross-z lockseed But greyed out.

"Uuugh" Shiro said before falling down to the ground but Naga quickly caught him, "Shiro you okay?" Naga asked before helping him up "Y-Yeah what happened?" He asked as he tried to stand up.

"Not sure, you somehow combined your two lockseeds but you went crazy with the power and attacked me and Z" Shiro thought about it for a bit before nodding "Right, Stalk tried to turn me into a Smash but the lockseed absorbed the steam and it transformed into a energy lockseed, I don't remember much but I think I threw him around that way" He said as he pointed to a deeper part of the forest.

"Yosh, let's go!" Naga said and Shiro nodded taking out the Sakura hurricane lockseed before unlocking it making it become a bike, Shiro got on it along with Naga before they both drove to blood stalks location.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

"**Aaaaaaahh"** Blood Stalk had just crashed to the ground after Shiro threw him away by the tendrils **"Hehe you know if that kid was from my world, he'd have a damn high hazard level, damn I should've checked"** he said as he tried to get up.

"**Well Anyway since Mr. gecko is probably dealing with orange juice right now, so I think I'll just head back home and make some more smashes"** he said as he was about to leave but.

"Yeah, I don't think so" Blood Stalk stopped and looked around to try and find the source of the voice **"Hmm? Who's that?"** He asked but eventually just shrugged **"Guess it's nothing".**

"Oi I'm up here!" Blood stalk looked up to the voice and his eyes widened when he saw it **"Now, I didn't expect that"**

**XROSS MAZINE**

What he saw was a large blue, gold and white ship, it was similar to the Time mazine except except it's color was different and it's face had the words Xross in kanji on it.

"Do you know how hard it was just to find where you were" The ship slowly opened up and someone jumped out of it **"Oh? Are you secret admirer or something?"**

"Nope, I'm here to arrest you" The person said as blood stalk got a good look at him, he looked like mix of Kamen Rider Zi-o and Kamen Rider Geiz with a blue colouring as well as a light blue and gold highlights on the shoulders, hand and legs with a silver watch strap going down his chest. His face looked like Kamen rider Geiz with the kanji spelling out rider but in gold, his driver was a blue Ziku with a X shaped Ridewatch with Xross's face on it.

"The names Kamen Rider Xross and I'm here to arrest you" he said as he took out a watch with words SPD on it "We can do this the easy way or the hard way".

"**I think I'll choose, the hard way!" **Blood stalk yelled as he took out his gun and began shoot at Xross.

"Should've known this would happen, alright than" Xross said as he was dodging Blood stalks attacks, he took out one watch with the face of kuuga on it and spun the top part before pressing the button.

**KUUGA!**

He than took out a second watch with the face of Kamen Rider Ichigo on it before spinning the top part and pressing the button.

**ICHIGO!**

He placed both watches into driver before pressing the top button making the driver tilt before spinning the driver once.

**FUSION TIME! KUUGA! ICHIGO! PROTECTOR OF JUSTICE AND SMILES! ICHIGA!**

**(Play Over-quartzer by Issa)**

The images of Kuuga and Ichigo appeared next to him that copied Xross's movements, Xross started running towards Blood Stalk.

Xross jumped in the air and the images of Kuuga and Ichigo fused with Xross becoming a new form as Xross punched Blood stalk in the face.

His new form mostly looked like kuuga except for a few things like how his chest armor was green instead of red, he had grey gloves and boots and the grey lines around his legs and arms.

Blood Stalk growled before taking out the Steam Blade before trying to slash Xross But Xross kicked it out of his hands.

Blood stalk tried punching Xross but he dodged it and grabbed the arm and spun around him before forcing him to the ground.

Stalk growled before tripping Xross up and kicking him into a tree **"Is that the best you've got"** he said as Xross got up and entered a fighting position "I can do this all day"Xross said before dodging a kick from Blood Stalk and then kicked him away.

Xross then pressed the button on the watches again to get ready for the finisher.

**FINISH TIME! KUUGA! ICHIGO! MIGHTY-RIDER XROSS BREAK!**

He than pressed the button on the driver before spinning the driver once again and than rushed towards Blood Stalk, his foot charging up with fire and wind before jumping in the air and sending a kick in Blood Stalk's direction knocking him away with a explosion.

"Yosh, this is my chance!" Xross said before taking out the DPD watch and pointing it at Blood Stalk and than pressed the top button.

**JUDGEMENT TIME**

Xross and Blood Stalk were teleported to a black room where Blood Stalk was Immobilized by chains as the two lights were shown O and X with Xross retuning to his base form.

"Blood Stalk, you're under arrest for human experimentation, interacting with other worlds without a license and coming close to shattering the walls between these two worlds, this watch will decide if you're guilty or innocent and you're~"

**X**

"GUILTY!" He yelled before taking out two guns that looked like they could become twin swords before attaching them together before taking out a blank ride watch and attached it to the gun before he aimed at Blood Stalk "JUDGEMENT SHOT!"

He sent a large beam towards Blood Stalk, the beam turned Blood Stalk into energy before the energy absorbed Blood Stalk into the watch transforming it into a Blood Stalk watch.

**(End song)**

"Yosh, Capture complete" He said as he picked up the Blood Stalk ride watch and the Black Orange lockseed he had "I'll dispose of this later but for now, it's time to call the captain" he said as he took out a tabloid and turned it on so he could call his boss.

"**Xross, have you captured the fugitive"** He said and Xross nodded "Yes sir, I have the fugitive trapped in the watch and recovered the lockseed he used to create the cracks" he said as he brought up the Blood Stalk ride watch.

"**Excellent, return the ride watch and the lockseed to Kaijin and let him dispose of it"** He said and Xross nodded before hanging up.

"Okay, now than need to find a crack to Remnant" he said as he began looking around for a way to get into Remnant until he heard the sound of a bike "Hmm what's that?" Xross looked towards the sound and saw Naga and Shiro driving towards him.

"Oh crap, can't let them find me" Xross said before running towards his Xross Mazine but before he could "Wait!" Naga yelled as he jumped off the bike and with his sembalence jumped in front of Xross "You're not going anywhere!"

Xross sighed turning around to the pair as they got off the bike "Uh… hi?" Xross waved as the two surrounded him.

"Who are you and where's Blood Stalk?" Naga asked and Shiro nodded "Yeah and where did you get this awesome ship" Shiro said making the pair look at him.

"Okay, you can call me Kamen Rider Xross, I'm apart of a special group like the police that fix irregularities within the worlds, and obviously cobra commando trying to merge his world with this one obviously doesn't go well, so I was sent to capture Stalk and return him to his world"

He than held up the Blood Stalk watch "This is where Blood Stalk is, I turned him into energy and placed him in stasis within the watch, I was just about to return the watch back to you're world, Naga" he said surprising the boy in question.

"How did you?" Naga question but Xross quickly answered "I know a guy from your world" he answered before walking up to his ship "The world's separating quickly so Naga if you want a ride than get in".

"What about Jaune and Blake?" Naga asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh well the world are going back to normal so they should return to the world with just a bit of head ache and it's the same for pinky and the red head "

Xross than got into his ship and got ready to fly away "So say your goodbye's quickly before the crack closes up and you'll be stuck here" he said and the two boys.

"So I guess this is it than, eh Shiro" Naga said but he was surprised when Shiro shook his head "What are you talking about, riders have to help each other out right, if your world needs any help all you gotta do is call".

Shiro stretched his hand out for a hand shake and Naga took it but surprised when Shiro did the fist bump of the Kamen Rider club.

"This means we're buds now no matter what, so if you need any help just call" Shiro said and Naga nodded before walking up to the Xross Mazine where Xross was waiting and the two went through a crack that the Xross Mazine found.

Shiro smiled as he waved goodbye to his friend as the ship flew through the crack back to Remnant.

But what Shiro didn't notice was that someone was watching him, it was white armored rider with the same ride wear as gaim and the arms he was wearing was melon arms and his weapon was a large shield. This was Kamen Rider Zangetsu

The figure watched Shiro as he got back on his bike and drove back to the capital where the others were waiting for him.

"I guess they didn't need my help after all and I was hoping to reveal myself, well guess I'll reveal myself at a later date… Armored Rider...Gaim".

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Shiro P.O.V**

Hey guys, now that I have the ability to break the fourth wall with the Ex-aid lockseed Taiman's letting me do the epilogue so what's happened well.

After I had returned to the castle I had found out that Daichi had returned shortly before me and he said that he tried to capture reaper but he was able to escape but I'm sure we'll catch him one of these days.

So Daichi and Kirhce explained what happened while they were on Remnant and it was pretty surprising turns out Louise was turned into a smash and had went on a rampage, but Daichi and Build were able to cure her so now all she has is a bit of light amnesia.

So anyway right now we're riding back to the academy in a carriage. Everything is mostly back to normal. Kirhce was trying to seduce Daichi and Louise was yelling Kirche because of it, Tabitha was reading her book while ignoring the others.

As for me I was looking out the window smiling at the setting sun, I looked down to the Cross-z lockseed I got from Naga and smirked 'I don't how many worlds there are or how many riders are in them, but I know one thing"

I looked up to the sky as I raised the lockseed above me 'I'm going to befriend every single one of them!'.

A zipper goes by zipping up the scene showing us images of Gaim and Barons symbol with their collected lockseeds so far before it get shut by a door with the build symbol.

* * *

**And done! I'm done with this crossover, I know you guys have been looking forward to this chapter but it's done, well besides D3ADPOOLK1d's last chapter but hey that's not my problem, also I have a poll on my profile for my next story so go and vote.**

**Anyway I've had a blast writing this story and I'm glad you guys read till the end but for now onto the review.**

**KamenRiderSaito: I just don't really like Saito as a character is all, he will be in the story but he won't be a rider so don't blame me for a opinion.**

**Guest DCD gojira: It's done now.**

**Anyway this story will be fully complete when D3ADPOOLK1d finishes his chapter but for now.**

**T.H.A.N.K.Y.O.U.F.O.R.P.L.A.Y.I.N.G.M.Y.G.A.M.E.**


End file.
